The Naxus Chornicel 1 : Durk Zugi’s return
__TOC__ chapter 1 Naxus waz fliyng arund in space when sudenyl a spoice best aperred, it swa meag flesh, meag flahs started the foight by shootign red lightnig at nexsu but naxus avoided it, naxus striked back by throwing a big azteriod at mega flehs and mega flesh was hitted by the astreiod and he said "ow", naxus then pucnehd mega flehs in the face 58 times, meag flash tried to escape but naxus destroyed him with his cros-rya strom, suddenly 5 pedoneon fliegne apered and they tried to kill naxus with their white flamabel gas but naxus kild them very easily, and then 2 very giant aarkunai apered which was werid because arakunai are normally 2 or 13 metres tal but naxus also killed them easily, and thne 3 big forgos apered and they strated to spit prijectole at naxus but naxus also defeated them easily, naxus fought many more spoice best such as 2 gilgilme, 2 normal bugbnuznu, 3 pedoneone Groß, 2 garntlea, 3 bigbyzuin griowlre, 2 gelberso, 4 bambira, 4 lisarais one of wich was a grewlre, 4 giant pedonoen klein 4 nofseur. 3 kuituyar, 3 giant besectre and 2 lefalyo, each tim tat one or moar spoice best aperred he gettted moer adn moar suspicious because it was the first time that he had seen so many spoice best after he killed durk zugi in many mani many yeras, so he deicded to investigate this, his theory was that durk zugi came back to loife but he wasnt completely sure so he hired sherlok homes and herucle poirto to solve this mystery. so thy sarched and fund many cleus untill thye fond all the eivdenec they culd fidn adn a lot they dod find, sherloc siad "now that we have found many evindce tat durk zugi is bak and manny evidenec that it is an impoistre what should we do nwo", hercuel poirt said "i dotn knwo" naxus said "we shold go and fidn zugi or his impoistro" and they want too manny plasce to find durk zugi or hsi impoistor but they culdnt find im, sherlok caem up with theary tat durk zugi was in alternaet poket dimensino that culd be axessed thru a tear in space-tiem and tat thye culd find it with anomly detectro, so they decided to buy one on amazon and they found one on teh websiet but it costed 19 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999$ so they decided to do manny quest to get enough mony to buy it chapter 2 naxus sherlok and hercuel had a discusion on what their first quest should be, when suddenly the rporter on the new said that there was a man who was poor and ungry and was trying to grow vegetabe so he would nut be ungry anymoer but there was a kiaju who kept eating his vegetable, our protagonist decided to find him and help him.so they went to find him and fond him thei did, they asked old man who was old man who goive woden swerd in legend of zeldo on n.e.s if they culd elp him and he said yes,so they stayde to wathc over the potager (atuhir's note: potager is french for kitchen gardne) so that the kaiju wont eat the vegetable, they stayed in fron t of the potager for many hours until sudenyl a kiaju apered, it swa Motokureron, our heros nwo add to foight the kaiju, naxus grabbe a shotgimn and he shot at motukureron's feet but it didnt do anythong, naxus then became giant and imediatly used the cros ray strom, and motujerno blew up, he then said that he should have thought of usijng his finisher at the beginning of the foight before, teh old mna swa very hapy and gav them some monye but they stil didtn have enough money to buy the anomly detectro, so they had to do more qest, so they went back to home and loked on the internte to fidn people who need help. they then found out that there are mannny monster who live in a froest near a village who keps kiling the vilagres and anyone who goes in the forest, so they decided to help the vilagers and stop the monstre, they went to the village and they met the village headman and they told him that they are here to stop the monster and the villgae headmna gave them some wepons so they could survive in the froest, the wepons were a katana, a glock 17,a kabutowari, a chigiriki, a OG-43, a Uzi,a CF-05, a FN TPS, a Model 1216, a light saber and 6 emeichi, two for each of our heros, and our portagonists went into the forest to find and kill the monster, suddenly they were attacked by a pack of chompies, sherlok ataked first by slicing one of the chompy in half with the katana and then he stabbed a chompy with one of his emeichi and then he crushed a third chompy with one of his feet and then naxus shoot at one of the chompy 3 times with the glock 17 and he killed 4 chompies with the kabutowari adn then hercuel killed killed 2 chompies with the fn tps and then he kiled 1 wit teh chigiriki and then naxus kiled 1 chmopy with the cf-05 and he kiled anoter chompi with the uzi and he cutted 5 chompies in half with the light saber and then hercuel kiled the last chompi with the og-43, a very big chompy sudenly appeared but our heroes shot at him with all of the guns at the same time and he died very fast, but then the giant mantis from let's go islamd apered and it tried to kil our heros, naxus sliced one of the mnatis's frnot legs with the litsaber and he killed it wit teh fn tps, but then 5 ropers from d&d apered but our heroes also kiled them easly, our heroes fought agianst many moar monstres, such as 7 velocipreys, 4 foulwings, 3 blindheims, 6 hook horrors, 4 gricks, 7 grells, 4 chuuls, 3 intellect devourers, 8 slaadi, 6 chodriths, 2 neothelids, 3 gambados, 4 ulgurstastas, 5 phantoms from mincreft, 4 chaos serpent 2 iron lich, 10 headcrabs, 5 manucbus, 6 hell razer, 9 cacodemons, 12 pit drones, 5 voltigore, 18 bnahabra, 16 konchu, 4 death kiss, 6 spectators from dnd, 16 nothics, 14 chokers from dnd, 8 banderhobbs, 6 creppers, 8 ilithids, 8 gibbering mouthers, 10 neogis, 4 striders from helf lofe and 6 fiends from quake suddeny the laeder of the monsters apered, it swa a odogaron, our heroes now had to foight a very strong mosnter. chapter 3 the odogarno charged at our heros but they avoided him, naxus started to shoot at the oddgron but it wastn very effective, sherlock then did the faclon punch on the oddgarno but ot didbnt do anythong, hecuel started to stab the mnoster with his emeichis but it also wanst very efectiev, the mnsotre striked bak by bitting hercule on the leg 5 times and narcuel said "OW", naxus then shot energy projectiel at the mnoster bvut ot also dindt do anythong and the bad gyu stirked back by throwing a rock which crushed naxus's left feet, sharlok then tried to cut the mnostre's left leg but he wastn sucdesflu, the mnoster stirked back by slashing at sherlock's right arm with his claws, our heroes then started to shoot at the bad gyu with all of the guns at the same time but it wanst very effcetiev, our heroes had to come up with a plan, naxus suggested that they all fused together and thye did it and they beacme ultraman detetive, ultramna detecitve punched the oddghron in the face and the odgoerno said "ouch" and then ultraman detecvtie kicked him 67 times and then he finished him off wit the detecvive beam, there was now bloed and body parts from the foight evcerywheer. ultramna detciev then turnde bak into his three compnents, our heros then returned to teh vilage beacuse they thought that they had killed enough monsters and the village headmna asked tem if one of the monsters they killed was an odogarno and they said yes and he asked how many other monster they killed and they said 226 and the villagers and the headman were happy anmd gave them a lot of moneys, but they stil dindt have enough monye,so they had to do more quest, they returned to naxus's house and they once agian tried to find peple who ned help, naxus then found out that there was a group of kiaju who were destorying a city and they went to the city to stop the kajius, thye arrived to the citi, the kiajus were 4 mariculas, 5 bemulras and 4 grangons, naxus gave sherlok and hercuekl some meag mushroom and they became giant and naxus beceam giant, naxus went to fight agianst the bemiler, shelok went to foight the maricual and hercuekl went to foght the grangnos, naxus did the frist attak by pnuching one of the bemular in the face very hard and then he pciked up the same bemular adn he trew him at anothre beumalr and then he kicked another bemuialr 78 times and then sherlok tried to kick one of teh marocile but he missed the place on the maricual'S body he wanted to kick and his right foot was now in the maricual's mouth but fortunaterly for sherelock there was a lot of blood from the foigth in the forest on his rit fot and most of the types of blod on it were toxic and the maricula was nwo poisoned and he let tye foot go and then shrelok shot some energy projecftile at anoanoteh maricual and then one of the maricula tried to attack with hsi nedle whips but sherlock grabbed them and he started to do whast dyna did in the foighrt against marcila with the needle whips and he spinned faster and faster and then he threw the maricula at the poisoned maricual and then herucuel grabbed one of the grangon and he removed the thing on his back and the grangon was fatally wounded and then he trew the thing at one of the grangon and then he grabbed a glock 17 and he made it big with some meag mushroomas and supoer mushromm and he shoit at another grangohn 18 times and then one of the bemular tried to kill naxus wit his mouth laser but naxus avoided it and then he grabbed a chainsaw and he made it giant and he cutted teh bemualr's roight arm and then harcuel punched the grangon that he did not harm in the face 10 times, the monsters realized that they were going to lose so they combined into one very strong kiaju, naxus punched the kaiju in the face 7 times but he didnt react, sheerlok did a kick in the mouth of the kiaju to poison him but the monster didnt react, hercuel shot at one of the haed of tyhe kiaju but he still didnt react, our heroes did many moer attack on the kiaju biut it always didnt do anythong but then naxus put a very big cigar in his mouht and he injected some non-armfull steriod that lasted for fiftne seconds in his body and nwo he had very big mujscle and then he grabbed a big aa-52 and he siad "im gonna kik yuor ass" and the monster said "OH SHIT" and he shot at the kaigy very fast and the kiaju was now in many pieces, our heroes then returned to their normal size and the mayor of the city gave them a lot of money, but they still didnt hav enoguh chapter 4 they went back hom and they fond ut that there was a big shrak and many oteer creatures who kept eating too manny fishes in a part of the sea and there swa a small village near it filled with fisherman who lived there and they were starving, so they went to teh village and they said that they were to help them and they gave them equipment that allowed them to breath undere the water, so they went there to find the shark and kill him, they went under the water and suddenly a group of 13 gangsters morkoth came out of nowhere with guns and cigars in their mouth and fedoras on their head and they had gangster clotghers and they started to shoot at our heroes but naxus killed them and then a rapper leviatan from suvbnatuic came and tried to eat our heroes, forutnately sherlok trew a bomb in it's muoth and it explodd inside the monster and the monster died, but then a group of 10 ninja deep ones and 12 mutant dolphins from hungerey shark world aperd, and then one of the fishmen thrwe some shurikens at naxus but he avodied them and he threw them back at the bad gyu and he died and sherlok grabbed a knife and tehn sliced open the stomach of one of the dep ones wiht a knife and then he hanged him with his intestine and then he killed a dolphin by cutting his head, hercuel piorot then grabbed a spear and impaled 3 dolphins with it and then he impaled 4 depe iones with it and tehn shrelock killed 3 dolphins by putting some rocks in their blwoholes which made them unabel to breath and they died, the 4 dep ones and the 5 dolphnis that were still alove combined into a ninja fishman dolphin, our heroes combined into ultraman detective and a long figth happended, at teh end of the foight detectiev punched the bad gyu very hard in many places which brok many of his bones and he died. suddenly the evil shark apered, he looked like a tiger shark but 5 times the size of a nomral adult speciemn and with 2 big demon horns and red eyes and he had a crown and he said "i will kill you ultraman detectiev" and they started to fight, ultraman detectiev strated the fight by throwing an ultra slash at the shark but the shark wasnt wounded and the ultra slash broke in many pieces because the shark had very hard skin, and then the shark laughed and he started to spit energy balls at our hero and he avoided most of them except for 2 and tehn detective tried to use his detective forehead beam but it didnt wound the shark at all and the shark striked bakc by bitting one of detectiev's legs and then our hero used his forehead beam again but he used his magyfing glass to make the beam stronger and it burned the tip of the shark's front dorsalt fin but just a little bit, the shrak then started to shoot very pwerfull enery beams from his eyes and detectiev was fatally wounded and was now abut to die, but then he saw a mirror and he had an idea, he waited until the shrak was about to shoot his eye beams and he grabbed the mirro and he put it in front of him and the beams bounced back and went into the shark's face and the shark blew up, dtectiev returned to the vilalge and sepereted into his 3 compnetns and the vilaagers gave them a lot of money and they finallyt had enough money to buy the anomalt detectoir chapter 5 tthey finally purchased the anomaly detectro and they started to look for a tear in spaec-tiem and they kept finding many but all of them did not lead to durk zugi and then suddenly a bunhc of tehm appeared all around our heroes and they got really woried and confused but then sherlock said that maybe the cause of this is durk zugi, so they hurried to find it and they finally found the right one after 2 hours, they went inside and they were in a strange place that looked like a big room with dried blood in many places and there were many devices in several places like guillotines, judas cradles, thumbscrews, brazen bulls, scavenger'S daughters, racks, electrical chairs, garrotes and heretic's fork, hercule then said "the guy who is in charge of the decoration definitely has some serious mental issues" both naxus and shelrock said "yes" and then they noticed a door that was open and they went toward the door but suddenly the door closed itself and then it became covered in very resistant chains and very resistant wooden planks so they could nto open it anymore and then the cyberdemon from doom 3 appeared but our heroes combined into ultraman detective and they defeated him really fast and then some chains and some wooden planks on the door disappeared but then 3 ghoma appeared but ultraman detectiev shot big enegry projectioels in there eyes and they all blew up and once agian some chains and some planks on the door disappeared, but then 4 lynels appeared the fight was about to get hard, detectiev thrwe some ultra slash at the lybnerls but they blocked the ultra slsash and then the lynerls all strated to beat theb living shiut out of uklrtamna detecritiev, dtecitrev was abut to die but then he had a plan, he boht telperted and splitted back into his 3 components and naxus, sherluck and hercuel were now behind the lynels and then sherlock and hercuekl started to shoot at the ltynles with big shotguns and naxus statred to bombard the lynerls with lasers and they were able to deal a lot of damage and then naxus used his cross rya strom on the 4 lynels one by one and they all tgried to block the beam with their shields but the laser was too strong and they were all blown up but tehn a malboro appeared, all of our heros siad "OH SHIT" because they knew how dangerous and pwerful malboro are, the malboro used bad breath on hor hereos and they weer inlficted with many stauts efefcts and they were about to dsie but then sherlock had an idea, he made the malboro moar adn moer angry and annoyed and then the plnat monstre attempted to do a charge at sherlok but he dodged it and the plnat monster went straight into a wall and he made a big hoel in it and he gut sucked into the scary big black void between universes and he got eatted by a huge scary abonimation and our heroes immediatly reperaide the hoel and now there swa no moer chains or planks on the door so our hereos opened it and they entered the second room and the door closed behind them and then they heard a scaruy demonic voice "so you made it this far" siad the voice, naxus then said "aer yuo durk zugi" and the voice siad "yes", our heroes then got ready to foight durk zugi but he said "before you fight me you will have to fight one last monster" hercuel siad "which mnoster are you talking abut" the vocie replied with "one of my strongest spoice best" naxus siad "which one" durk zugi said " "ezmeal" and then a big portal appeared and ezmeal came out of it, naxus siad "OH SHIT" and then ezmael started to use all of his attacks our heroes and they inflicted a lot of damage and our heroes's attacks did nothing on the spocie best, our heroes onec agian combined into ultgarmna detectiev and he tried to defeat ezmela but he was onlt able to deal a little bit of damage to the spoice best until he accidentally reflected 3 beams with a shield and they bounced back at izmeal and he said "OW" and then dtectiev used an ultra slash on the kiaju's tial and he was able to cut it and ezmeal said "OW" once agian and the ultra finished him off with the detective ray adn the baest blew up and durk zugi said "GODDAMN IT" and a second door appeared but this one was reallly scary, it was black and red with skulls and spikes on it and it was covered in stanic symbols like the 666, the 616, the symbol for sulfur in alcehym, the upside down cross, the upside down pentagram and the sigil of lucifer, our heroes opened the door and they entered the room and they saw a big scary throne that was a lot like the door and durk zugi was sitting on it and he said "nwo yuo wull fight me and persih" and he jumped off huis throne and the final foight begun, durk zugi started to shoot many derk enerygy balls at our hereos annd they did a lot of damage on them so they combined into dtectiev once agian but detectvie never got the upper hand and durk zugi forced him to seperate back into his 3 components and he started to beat the living shit out of them and they were now about to die, naxus then threw a rokc at zugi's face and it got cracked and a portion of his face fell off and it was revealed that udrk zugi was never revived and that in reality he was augusto pinochet, our heroes said "so it was always you pinochet" and then pinocjet explained that the he wanted to become dictator of the universe but he knew her wasnt stonr enough to do that so he went to many worlds and he collected the remains of many versions of durk zuig and he fused with them so he could be pwerful af, augusto was now charging a very vbery very big energey ball to finish them off, but zuddelny naxus noticed a ? blokc and he threw a rock at it and an invinity star from msarui cmae out and it landed on naxus and naxus felt revitalised and he was now invincible, augusto said "OH SHIT" andf he ran away but naxus was faster and he was able to touch pinochet's right arm but he didnt die but he was fatally wounded, before he died he said that there was one spaec best that naxus never foight and that this spoice best has been upgraded in secret by pinochet. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Naxus Cuntinautay Category:Completed Works Category:Yerm's stuff